The Ghost of Hogwarts
by superfriendz
Summary: When Rachel Dursley goes to Hogwarts she finds herself shunned by her peers. She finds a friend in an unlikely person, or ghost. But all is not what it seems. Rachel must learn who to trust in the reformed Wizarding World.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

"And this one is from Grandma and Grandpa Dursley," Dad said as he passed me the gigantic package. I took the card from off the top. Twenty-five pounds slipped out as I opened it and read the message inside:

Happy Eleventh Birthday Rachel! We hope you enjoy you gift and wear it when you come visit us this summer. Your Grandmother spent a long time looking for a present and when she saw this she thought it was just perfect!

Love,

Grandma and Grandpa Dursley

So I can wear whatever is in the package, great, I thought, remembering the eccentric animal skin shoes I had received the previous year. I tore the wrapping off the package and found a large, pink, floral pattered hat inside.

"It's…. Lovely," I commented as the rest of my family gazed at the hat. I set my gift aside, resolving to put it in my little sister, Edith's dress up box when my parents weren't looking. I reached for the next present. It was a card. Or I thought it was until I opened it, pausing to marvel at the beautiful stamp on the envelope, and found a single piece of parchment, upon what was written:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and

equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

I read it out loud, receiving total silence once I had finished. I looked at my father, wondering what kind of joke this was, and saw his eyes were as wide as saucers.

My older brother Victor broke the silence, "Longbottom? What kind of name is Longbottom? I'd love to shake the hand of any poor man whose name is Longbottom," He earns a giggle from Edith

"Witches and Wizards? Those aren't real right daddy?" She asks. The blood drains from Dad's face as he looks me in the eyes. It was a look filled with shock and possibly fear. He shifts his gaze to Edith, but does not have time to answer her question before the doorbell chimes. Dad looks back at me and I get up from the table where we were seated and go to get the door. I open it slowly, like whatever is behind it might devour me whole.

"Rachel Dursley?" The man behind the door asks. He is middle-aged with dark hair, yet I hardly noticed this because I am to busy staring at his clothing.

"Wizard," I whisper, looking at his long dark robes.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asks.

"Yeah, um, yes, I'm Rachel Dursley," I manage to say.

"Ah, good. My name is Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I assume an owl delivered your letter this morning, you got quite a shock I suppose, learning you are a witch," He says.

"Yes, yes it was. Sorry, did you say owl?" I question.

"Ha ha ha," He chuckles light heartedly, "This is why I have come here today, I assume you and your family have many questions regarding the wizarding world."

"Who is it Rachel?" Dad calls from the kitchen. I step back to allow Mr. Longbottom into the house and lead him down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Good morning Dursleys. My name is Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Mr. Longbottom says.

"Dudley Dursley," Dad says, looking astonished as Mr. Longbottom shakes his hand, "And this is my wife Cordelia and my son Victor and my daughter Edith and I guess you've already met Rachel," He introduces us then gives Mr. Longbottom an unsure smile.

dun dun DUUUUUUUUN

This is my first attempt at fanfiction. This is only a sample of large story that I have planned and if you guys like it and tell me to continue I will. All types of reviews are welcome and appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Even after I got over the initial shock of walking through a wall to get to Platfor was still amazed by the train that was waiting for me. This marked the start of my life at Hogwarts and this train would take me there.

The past couple of months had been difficult. People I had to deal with and goodbyes that had to be said. Explaining to my friends why I wouldn't be back at school next year was hard. They had so many questions and I couldn't tell them anything. The lie I made up about boarding school didn't quite convince them.

My friends were the least of my worries. The reaction of my family was far worse. My parents pretended to be alright with what had happened, but I knew they were confused and unsure. Victor was horrible even by his standards. Edith was… well I'm never sure what she's thinking, But don't get me started on my grandparents. We decided to break the news to them in person. After a nice proper dinner we sat them down in them down in the living room. My dad volunteered to speak first. Let's just say it didn't go well. "How dare she bring that black cloud over our family again!" and " I always knew she was no good, just like him!" were among the words spoken. Ladies and Gentleman, my lovely grandparents. Although my Grandpa was yelling for the remainder of the evening Grandma was oddly quiet. But that wasn't the only odd thing. They kept on mentioning "him" or "that boy". This was new. Why had I never heard of him before? Who was this? He must have been a wizard if they were talking about him in that way.

My life returned to normal for a little while after the "big incident" and I spent the last couple weeks of summer with my muggle friends doing muggle things. Soon came the time when I had to get my things for school. That was when my life went back to crazy. Three significant things happen in Diagon Alley. Firstly, I bought my wand. A supple twelve inches of pine wood and dragon heartstring. Second I bought an owl which named I Bondee. She caught my eye in the store with her beautiful, black and brown feathers. I later learned that she enjoys pooping on my carpet like she owns it. And finally I learned my father has a very odd fear of large men with pink umbrellas. Let's save that story for another time.

Life was crazy yet again. The platform was full of people in dressed in robes, pushing carts full of owls and trunks. Stray toads were hopping around feet and rats were being chased by cats. I look over at my father and are the only ones here to see me off. Edith wasn't feeling well, and Victor had some excuse. My mother is looking around at the goings-on, she looks out of place. Same as dad. If I had to choose one word to describe the look on his face it would have to be bewildered. It was as if he finally understood something that had been bothering him a long time.

"Dad" I ask "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he quickly replies evidently hiding his nervousness.

He wasn't the only one that was nervous. Although I was doing a good job of hiding it I was too. I spent nights reading under my covers with a flashlight all of the wizarding books I purchased from Flourish and Blotts. Trying to learn years of knowledge about the wizarding world wasn't easy.

We had arrived early leaving us plenty of time to board the train as instructed by Professor Longbottom, but I wish we had come a little later. I hated the awkward feeling of not knowing anybody. The three of us stood together side by side while the hussle and bussle went around us. I took in my surroundings, The fall air was crisp clean and the sun was shining outside. People around us were chatting and laughing; reunions among school friends. My ears were full of joyous noise, well that and my Dad muttering to himself.

"Where is he? He said to meet on the the platform sign. It's past 10:30…."

"Wait, are we meeting someone?" I ask. Why did he tell me about this?

"It's a bit of a last minute thing actually. He only responded to my letter last night" Dudley went on, " He wanted to meet before you went off to Hogwarts."

My Dad knew a wizard? But he's so … muggle-like. How was this possible?

"Who is he? What's his name?"

" You've meet him"

"When have I meet him? Was I really young so I don't remember?"

" No within the past year in fact"

I search my mind trying to come up with names of my Dad's friends that seemed slightly off. Not much was coming to mind. Everyone my dad knew were pretty normal. I see him looking through the crowd for his mysterious friend.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice.

"Dudley!" the voice shouted "Over here!"

I finally figure out who we are meeting. I'm a bit surprised too. Our cousins, the Potters always seemed normal during the occasional visits. But sure enough here they were heading off to Hogwarts as well.

Uncle Harry the owner of the voice starts walking faster when he makes eye contact with Dad. When he reaches us he greets my parents. He then turns to me and smiles.

"So you must be excited, right? Going to Hogwarts for the first time." he says.

"Yeah I am. I was surprised when I got my letter. I had no idea magic existed until a couple months ago."

"I sorry I wasn't able to meet you sooner. I've been out of the county for work. I just arrived back a couple of days ago."

He looks at his watch.

" The train should be leaving soon it's getting pretty close to eleven. I wonder my kids are? Lily is starting Hogwarts this year too."

I remember my cousins from their yearly visits. Lily and Albus were nice enough but their older brother James always bothered me. He gave our family funny looks and always had a mischievous glint in his eye. Thinking bad my cousins always seemed a little behind of the time. Not knowing about current muggle news and technology. How odd it must have been for them, seeing people live without magic.

"Well I can't seem to find my children anywhere so I guess you'll have to meet up with them on the train. I have to go find Ginny, but it was great seeing you guys again! I hope to see you at Christmas."

With that he walked off. Now it was just our small family alone again. My Dad was uncomfortable. His stance was awkward and he kept fiddling with his hands. My Mum was the opposite with her hands interlocked behind her back and eyes staring straight ahead. It was time to say goodbye.

"Rachel" said my Dad " I have full confidence that you will do absolutely amazing things and have so much fun at school. When Harry came back for the summer he always seemed happy with all of his friends. I think you'll like Hogwarts so much you won't want to come home. Just remember try your best and have fun."

"Also make lots of new friends" my Mum adds.

"I'll try" I reply " I'll write every chance I get"

I hug them each goodbye and remind them we'll see each other at Christmas. Then I begin to walk towards the train, but I stop at the door. Looking behind me I see my parents. This will be the longest I've gone without seeing them and I'm pretty sure Hogwarts doesn't have Wi-Fi for Skype. They give me an encouraging wave and I'm off, ready to start my new life as a witch.

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed the first chapter of this story. So thank you WildRose22, SuperDuperFriendz, Son of Whitebeard and hazelnut-tree. I'm continuing this story and plan on updating on a weekly basis. Do you guys want faster updates but shorter chapters? Or longer chapters but updates only once a week? I plan on uploading next Friday but I might upload a little something else before that :). Leave reviews and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Constructive criticism is welcome and since I'm a new writer every bit of advice is helpful! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. I also did not write the Chocolate Frog Card in this chapter I got it off the Harry Potter Wiki.

* * *

As I walk down corridor of the train I see groups of friends reuniting after the summer. I keep on the look out for my cousins who I'm told are sitting in this part of the train. I finally spot them sitting with a couple of other kids who look close to me in age. I lightly tap the glass, but it is enough to get their attention. They open the door from the inside and everyone's eyes turn to me. There are five of them in total: my cousins Lily and Albus (James must have been somewhere else), a blond boy a couple of years older than me and two children who looked very similar to each other with red hair and freckles.

"Hello Rachel" Lily says and smiles warmly " Nice to see you again"

"Is there any room for another in this compartment?" I ask

" No, the compartment is full" replies the blond boy in a snobbish tone.

I look around to my cousins to see if they are going to say anything, but they don't. Feeling defeated I walk away and find an empty compartment to sit in.

I eventually find one at the back of the trian. I set my backpack down on the seat beside me and stare out the window. Every so often I glance at corridor and hope to see someone coming but it seems that I'm the only one at the back of the train. After realizing how tired I am I lean against the glass and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Dudley's POV

My wife and I watch as the train slowly pulls out of the station. I think Rachel will be alright. Well I hope she will be alright. My wife Cordelia and I have talked about magic with her a bit but not as much as I would have liked. I still feel uncomfortable around magic and Cordelia finds it strange as well. When Rachel received her Hogwarts letter I was incredibly surprised and very scared, so of course I wrote to Harry. When I read his letter last night he told me he would like to speak with me after the train had left. He said his message was urgent. The last time he used such gravity in his words was when that dark wizard was on the loose twenty something years ago. I look out for him again in the dispersing crowd and spot him over by a group of three other wizards. I recognize Ginny, his wife but have no idea who the others are. We make our way over to where they are standing.

"Hello again Harry" I say, briefly glancing at the strangers.

The tall redheaded one looks at me and his eyes go wide.

"So this is Dudley all grown up, I haven't seen you since we were fourteen. You still scared of magic?"

"Ron!" says the other stranger. A woman with brown hair. "That is no way to greet people. Be nice! I'm so sorry for my husband. My name is Hermione and this is Ron, we're old friends of Harry.

"I'm sorry but have we meet before?"

"You don't remember?" Ron questions " My family and I came out of your chimney!"

When he says this I remember who he is. His dreadful brothers gave me a piece of wizard candy and all of that added up to a very unpleasant memory.

"Oh right" I reply and look at the ground.

Harry sensing my discomfort says he needs to speak to me alone and shoos the others away. I notice the bags under his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping well. There must be something really wrong.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

" Do you remember how I said I've been away the past couple of months?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?"

"I've been traveling around with some other wizards and witches from the Ministry. There have been strange things happening all over the Wizarding World. People have been going missing without a trace and other strange stories are starting to surface. I don't think there is any need for you to worry quite yet, but I thought you should know."

"Is Hogwarts safe? Is Rachel alright?"

" Hogwart is the safest place right now. This might not even be that big of a deal. It's still confidential we don't want there to be mass panic. The last thing we need is more rumors about Voldemort going around. It's been over twenty years but his name still manages to cause fear and panic."

I think about this remembering when we had to go into hiding. We lived in fear everyday and were constantly worried that we were going to be found. I did not want to live like that ever again, so I trusted Harry. As Head Auror (a special wizard policeman as I'm told) he must know what he is doing and has never failed me.

I tell him I trust him to deal with it and in response I get a weak smile from him. This will all be sorted out soon enough.

* * *

Rachel POV

I wake up to the sound of a woman's voice ringing in my ears.

" Anything from the trolley my dear? says an older woman pushing a large cart.

After rubbing my eyes I see the trolley filled with things I've never seen before in my life. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Wands, Acid Pops, Sugar Mice, Pumpkin Pasties and the list goes on! Due to my eyes being bigger than my stomach I get a good variety of everything. The Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans start of normal enough, but then I taste a funny flavoured one and that puts me off them for the time being. Then I decide to start on the Chocolate Frogs. I open one up and much to my surprise the frog jumps out of the package! It hops around the car bouncing off the walls while I try to catch it. It eventually jumps out the window so I'm left with only the card. I take the card out and see what I have got.

_Harry Potter_

_The first and only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title "The Boy Who Lived." Youngest Quidditch player in the last century after gaining the spot of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts in 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Only known Gryffindor student able to speak Parseltongue. Youngest competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. The last master of death for having gained true possession of all three Deathly Hallows. Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, in 1998 and his work and revolutionization of the Ministry of Magic._

I had no idea Uncle Harry was famous! He was so normal and didn't act like it at all! After my realization I go back to trying all of the sweets. A little while later a girl comes to to tell me that we'll be there in half an hour so I should put on my robes. When I have them on I begin to get excited and look out the window again. It's dark now and I can't really tell where we are. All of a sudden the train comes to a stop; we have arrived.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in updating! But I don't think a day late is so bad! Thank you to the guest reviewers and everyone who had favourited and followed this story! As you can probably tell the action is going to start up pretty soon and the chapter are going to get more exciting. I've planned out what's going to happen and I think you will like! Please leave a reviews and favourite this story and let me know what you think! As a first time fanfiction writer constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Rachel POV

I have never in all my life seen such a building as Hogwarts. At first I had thought that its huge size was due to the fact that I was sitting in a small boat and thousands of metres away, but as we got closer I began to realize that it was just a big as I had thought. The castle is something right out of a dream. Tall towers with pointed roofs and candles light up every small window. It sits on a rocky cliff and looks down on the lake. There is something regal about the castle like a king sitting on a throne.

Right now we are going through the process of touring the inside of Hogwarts before the Sorting Ceremony. I'm at the back of the pack of students who are exchanging excited whispers. I see my cousin Lily in front of me speaking to one of the red headed kids I remember seeing on the train. Everyone is talking about house they want to be in and I don't have any idea where I will end up going. I just hope a house will take me.

The prefect that is leading us around name is Kimberly. She reminds me of the girls back at school who are sweet to your face but love to stab you in the back when you aren't around. She's so friendly and bubbly and evil, it makes me sick inside. Although I don't have much of a preference for what house I'm put in, my only wish is that I'm not in her's.

We are then lead to a big set of heavy wooden doors. Waiting for us is a tall, dark haired man.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he says brightly " I am Professor Longbottom Deputy Headmaster. I do hope you have enjoyed the tour, but now it's time for the sorting ceremony. This ceremony is arguably one of the most important things that will happen during your time at Hogwarts it determines who you will live with and where you will live for the next seven years. The house are Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard working and Ravenclaw for the intelligent and wise. Now that it seems that we are all here let us enter the Great Hall and let the sorting begin!"

The great big doors then open to reveal a massive room with high ceilings and long wooden tables. The light in the room comes not only from the magnificent floating candles, but also from the ceiling that is a magical night sky with almost real stars shining down. The hall is filled with students wearing the same ridiculous hat I am. Thank goodness because I was beginning to feel a bit stupid wearing mine.

In the centre of the room their is a lone stool with an old tattered hat sitting on top of it. It is extremely dirty and I could tell by the dust coming off of it that it was very, very old. My confusion is clear by the look on my face so the girl standing next to me explains.

"That's the Sorting Hat" she whispers.

"And what exactly does it do?"

"I sorts you into your house. You just put in on your head and wait till it screams out what house your in. It can view your thoughts and it's never wrong."

I look over to the hat again. Well, I think to myself they certainly have a very different way of doing things here.

Professor Longbottom is standing beside the hat with a scroll out in front of him. He looks behind him at an old woman in green robes and gives a nod. She stands and the Hall is silent.

" A new year, is always an exciting one here at Hogwarts School." she begins,"A new year to learn as much as we can and to make new friends and grow closer to the ones we already have. For the First Year students that are new, my name is Professor McGonagall Headmistress of this school. Without out further ado, let the sorting begin!"

Professor Longbottom then begins to read names off the scroll.

"Adam Avery"

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat after only a few seconds.

"Hillary Creevey"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed.

Okay, I think to myself this isn't hard at all. I know I'm going to be next.

"Rachel Dursley" reads Professor Longbottom.

I slowly walk up to stage with my hands clenched at sides. Everyone's eyes are on me. I go up to where Professor Longbottom is standing and sit on the stool. He smiles at me and I give a small smile back as he places the hat on my head. The thing that shocks me the most is the hat's voice inside my head. It's much too loud and invasive in my thoughts.

"So Rachel" hisses the hat,"where shall we put you? By the looks of it you're pretty clever…. but not suited to Ravenclaw. Hardworking but not cunning so I guess Slytherin is out. I see your a great friend….. very loyal and trustworthy and you like to have some fun. Hmmmmmm better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

I sigh escapes my lips and I hand the hat back to Professor Longbottom and make my way to the Hufflepuff table. Much to my displeasure I'm greeted by perfect prefect Kimberley. The sorting goes on with people being put into their respective houses but I'm distracted by people at the other tables. I look over to the Gryffindor table and see my two cousins James and Albus. Their blonde friend that was rude to me on the train is there as well sitting with them. I then try and locate the other girl they were sitting with with the red hair. I see her over at the Ravenclaw table eagerly awaiting the sorting of her brother, the red haired boy I remembered seeing in the compartment. But first it's my cousin Lily's turn to be sorted. She walks up to the stage and the hat is placed on her head. Unlike others the hat sits on her head for a long time without saying a word. Finally after a couple of minutes the hat yells out it's verdict.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone in the hall goes silent. Beside me Kimberley is whispering.

"But this isn't possible. All of the Potter's go into Gryffindor. I wonder if she's evil and that's why she got sorted into the worst house."

After telling Kimberley to shut up people then realise the silence is awkward and begin to clap. I watch Lily move toward the Slytherin table who all look slightly confused. She looks back to where her brothers are sitting at the Gryffindor table. When I go to look at James and Albus again their expression are different. James is totally shocked with his mouth hanging open and Albus although less shocked he is certainly surprised by the recent events.

Then it is time for the red haired boy to be sorted.

"Hugo Weasley"

As soon as the hat touches his head it shouts

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And with that the sorting is over.

**Authors Note: Sorry the update took such a long time! I hope you like this new chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited! I have a question for you guys: Do you like the different POV? If you do what characters do you want me to write POV for? Please leave your responses in the review section! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
